mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Day One Evening - Diva be Damned, Let's Get Drunk!
Dillon may have been too far away to hear the Diva’s words, relying on reading lips or the room, but Jacy had no problem hearing Imani Jat’s comments to her son. Jacy had been standing so near Vas’ side the nature of their relationship may have been brought into question. That Imani was Vas’ mother was undeniable; there was so much resemblance Jacy knew it to be a certainty; this was Vas’ mother. To hear her deny so carelessly to Vas’ face was such a sting. Vas felt it, you could see it strike him as if it were a hand. Jacy felt it for him and though she was not a violent or aggressive woman, she wanted to reach across that table and shake Imani. Then Dillon was there at Vas’ other side, encouraging him to pursue the matter further, to follow his mother to the dressing rooms. That was a good suggestion, assuming Vas was willing to take another hard blow should Imani deliver it. Honestly, Jacy wanted Vas and the others to head back to the ship while she slipped into the woman’s dressing room and had some private words with her. But they’d just dropped off a dazed and kidnapped Alliance Officer and were supposed to be inconspicuous so as not to be recognized at all. If they went terrorizing the Diva now they’d be in the papers before morning and that could well be enough to have two and two put together in a way that didn’t work out well for any of them. No, if there was a legitimate reason for Imani acting so callous towards her son Vas would find out, but it would have to be later. It wasn’t fair to make him wait, but he didn’t look to be in any shape to learn the truth tonight. “Dillon, that’s not what Vas needs right now. That’s not what any of us need right now. Gill and Haddie were being turned over to the Feds, that means there’s a price on their heads. You, Vas & I are Cortex free so we wish to remain low key for whatever those reasons may be. If our faces, if MY face is posted on the mornings news and that Alliance Officer Dimitri kidnapped sees it we’ll be made. No, we need to leave this place now and get back to the ship and decide what to do next.” Jacy moved around to stand in front of Vas and looked up into his face. “Vas, sugarbear, listen to me. We will find out why your mother said those things. There’s more than one reason it could be and it won’t do you any good to speculate on it now. Let’s get back to the ship, open one of these bottles of booze Shanky swiped, start doing shots and cry this whole thing out. But back on the ship, yeah?” Jacy looked to the others and swatted Haddies hands away from a lamp she’d been trying to stuff into her bag. “Come on, let’s go get drunk.”